


Fall into my gentle swamp

by Estirose



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: The first ever Far, Far Range potluck is being held on Beatrix's ranch.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Fall into my gentle swamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lora_Blackmane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/gifts).



"Seriously, you call this a potluck?" Mochi asked as Beatrix set out the food. She and Thora had exchanged recipies for what to make with the native flora and fauna, and supposedly, every Rancher on the Far, Far Range had pledged to bring some kind of food to this momentous occasion. Not that it was a momentous occasion, really. Beatrix had wanted to meet her neighbors, and if they weren't really willing for her to come to them, she was willing to have them come to her. 

Each of them had their reasons for living alone - with the exception of Hobson and Thora, of course - and so it was completely understandable why a Far, Far Range potluck hadn't been a thing. It had started with Beatrix musing about tacos to Thora, and then ballooned into the first multi-Rancher potluck the place had ever seen.

"It's the closest thing we'll get, dear," Thora said before Beatrix could come up with a response. "Hobson? Want to help me with this?"

"Sure," Hobson said, turning away from Beatrix's Hunter-Tabby largos. Beatrix had "dressed" all of her slimes up with their secret styles, so she supposed that even Hobson hadn't seen them as they looked now.

Even Victor was paying more attention to the largos than to the food, which was completely understandable. He had said he was more there to see the slimes and not really to eat.

Ogden had come too, bringing his kookadoba dishes. Beatrix had to admit, after harvesting so many of them, she was used to the smell; she just hoped that she would take to the taste.

She'd invited BOb, but BOb hadn't shown up yet; when she'd invited BOb, the answer had merely been "Chikkin!"

"Beatrix, this smells heavenly, dear!" Thora said. "Thank you so much for putting this together and letting us all meet up on your ranch."

"I could have made it fancier," Mochi grumbled.

"But you didn't," Thora shot back. "I think that we should all be grateful to Beatrix, shouldn't we?" She picked up a dish. "Think we're ready, Beatrix?"

Beatrix looked at the table, at the gathered Ranchers. "I think we are," she said. It at least looked like they had food. Beatrix was not one for potlucks.

"Then let's eat," Thora said. "We can look at all your slimes later."

And eat they did, even Mochi and Viktor. It was a bright, sunny day and they sat around chatting and eating. Beatrix knew that they would enjoy her collection of largos (and even one snared Hunter gordo, providing they could see it); she was proud of her slimes. All in all, it had been a splendid idea and even though they could only probably do this once a year or so, it had come out well.


End file.
